


Ложь и правда

by Lyrene



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene/pseuds/Lyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод работы http://archiveofourown.org/works/2591528 <br/>Действие происходит сразу же после того, как Тардис исчезает в конце эпизода "Смерть на небесах". <br/>Альтернативное окончание. Клара возвращается домой, и в ее комнате появляется Тардис.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ложь и правда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591528) by [Samstown4077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077). 



Клара пришла домой. К себе в квартиру. Пустота. Тишина. Печаль словно развеяна в воздухе.

Она даже не смогла бы вспомнить, как добралась до дома, ее ноги просто принесли ее в комнату, где она двадцать минут просто смотрела в прозрачный воздух перед собой, а потом будто начала выходить из комы. 

Моргая, она оглянулась вокруг, пытаясь найти какое-то доказательство того, что ей все это приснилось. Что не все так плохо все-таки. 

Она прислушалась. Ничего. Нет ничего, что было бы в порядке. Все действительно было разрушено. 

Дэнни умер, а Доктор ушел. Она врала им обоим. Мужчинам, которых любила. 

Почему?

Она бы не смогла ответить, почему. Может, так было лучше. Для него. Но не для нее. Она справится. Точно. За один день.

Она поняла, что плачет, только когда капли слез потекли с подбородка, соскальзывая на пол. Она упала на колени и сильно ударилась об пол, но даже обрадовалась этой боли. Это отвлекало ее от боли в сердце, пусть всего на несколько секунд.  
Что же делать теперь? Без Доктора? Без ее друга? Ее лучшего друга. Мужчины, которого она действительно любила. Более двух тысяч лет. 

* * *

 

Зачем он обманул ее? Он думал и не мог найти ответа, глядя на поломанную им консоль Тардис. Там все еще оставались следы крови, когда он разбил руки о металл консоли две недели назад. 

Что дальше? Что же делать? Без спутника? Без дома? Галлифрея нет. Клары нет. Его друга. Его самого дорогого друга. Женщины, которую он любил. 

Он забыл задать Тардис новый курс, и очнулся от своих горестных мыслей, лишь услышав характерный хрипящий звук Тардис и затихающий шум. Он приземлился. Неизвестно где.

В раздражении он посмотрел на панель управления. А потом на дверь.

* * *

 

Когда материализовалась синяя будка, Клара все еще сидела на полу и рыдала. Безграничное удивление приостановило этот поток соленых слез. У нее было покрасневшее лицо, заложен нос, и совершенно красные заплаканные глаза, она смотрела на дверь в ожидании, сама не зная, чего она ждет.

Доктор медленно подошел к двери и открыл ее. 

\- Клара? - уставился он на нее. Растерянная, только тень себя прежней. Почему она плакала?

Она знала, что ноги вряд ли ее смогут удержать, поэтому оставалась сидеть на полу. И смотрела на него снизу вверх. Почему он не на Галлифрее? Всмотрелась в его глаза, покрасневшие от слез. И тогда она поняла. 

Доктор окинул взглядом комнату, прислушался к мертвой тишине в квартире, заметил увядшие цветы, так и стоявшие на полке возле открыток с соболезнованиями. И тогда он понял.

Она сглотнула, попыталась улыбнуться ему, но вместо этого получилась жалобная гримаса. Они оба обманули друг друга. 

Дэнни нет. 

Галлифрея нет.

И их самих тоже нет. 

Дверь Тардис захлопнулась позади него, когда он сделал шаг к Кларе, глубоко дыша и стараясь унять подступающие слезы. 

Он опустился на колени перед ней, склонил голову, его губы немного дрожали.  
\- Я соврал, - выдохнул он. Проглотил комок в горле. Улыбнулся ей, и несколько слез скатились по его щеке. - Насчет Галлифрея.

Она дотронулась до его щеки и вытерла слезы, он прижался щекой к ее руке.  
\- И я соврала. Дэнни умер.

Она наклонилась к нему, и прижалась лбом к его лбу. Доктор закрыл глаза, его пальцы прикоснулись к ее волосам около уха.  
\- Я не могу... - едва слышно произнес он.

Клара подождала, надеясь, что он продолжит, но он молчал, так что она немного отстранилась и посмотрела на него.   
\- Ты не можешь что?..  
\- Не могу больше путешествовать без тебя. Не хочу путешествовать без тебя, - по его лицу было видно, как тяжело ему далось это признание. Да, вот сейчас он точно не обманывал. 

Клара моргнула, не зная, что ответить.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой?

Он опустил взгляд на ее руку, пытаясь понять, чего же он хочет.   
\- Мне нужно найти Галлифрей. И я смог бы это сделать вместе с близким человеком. С тобой. 

Она знала, что он ничего ей не скажет, если она откажется. Он не собирался повлиять на нее, заставить или убедить ее пойти с ним, потому что он так хотел. Но он взял бы ее с собой, если бы она согласилась, потому что сама этого хочет. Закрыв глаза, она прижалась к нему. В ее обычной жизни ничего не осталось. Ничего, что имело бы какое-то значение. Да и что такое обычная жизнь по сравнению со всем временем и пространством? И еще. Ей хотелось сказать "да", но не так-то легко распрощаться со старыми привычками.

\- Возвращайся завтра, - прошептала она, не замечая, насколько близко оказались их губы. 

Он почувствовал это и замер, выдохнув:  
\- Зачем? - между уверенностью и страхом.

Ее рука прикоснулась к его щеке, сокращая пространство между ними. Это был совершенно невинный поцелуй, произошедший из страха, что завтра не наступит, торопливый поцелуй, но Доктор не отпрянул от нее, а поцеловал ее в ответ. И для них обоих это был самый мучительный поцелуй в жизни. 

\- Потому что завтра я, может быть, скажу да.


End file.
